


And never stops, it’s how we ride

by HighlyLostCause



Series: Once Upon a Time in Roswell New Mexico [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, High School, teenagers having fun, they all deserve some happiness in their life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyLostCause/pseuds/HighlyLostCause
Summary: Alex is dreading the next field trip. Michael and Rosa come up with an idea to make it more fun.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes & Rosa Ortecho
Series: Once Upon a Time in Roswell New Mexico [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	And never stops, it’s how we ride

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Break the rules_ , Charli XCX

When Michael walks into the Crashdown, Max and Isobel aren't there yet. He isn't surprised, he is usually the first here for their weekly Saturday brunch. He considers ordering already something for himself because he's starving. 

But before he can make a decision, a _thud_ makes him turn his head.

Rosa Ortecho and Alex Manes are sitting in a booth, their guitars next to them, milkshakes and a plate of fries on the table between them. 

Rosa is softly laughing, patting her friends shoulder. And Alex, well he is definitely the origin of the sound that caught Michael's attention because his forehead is resting on the table.

“What’s up?” Michael asks once he is standing next to them.

Rosa raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t say anything as she scoots to let him. He gladly takes the seat and takes to steal a couple or fries.

Alex doesn’t even raise raise his head to answer.

“None of your business, Guerin.”

“You recognized his voice?” Rosa seems surprised.

“No!” Alex replies quickly because yeah, he definitely did. But that isn't something they need to know.

But from Rosa’s smile, he can tell she doesn't really believe him.

“He is probably the only person in town who doesn’t care about being seen with the both of us…”

Alex shrugs and turns to Michael, trying not to let his eyes wander from his warm golden eyes, to the smirk of his lips, to his soft curls… Okay, That’s a huge fail! He pops a fry in his mouth.

“So, what bring you here, Guerin? Wanna join the Misfits Club of Roswell?”

Michael shrugs. He probably already have a life long membership for this club.

“Waiting for Max and Isobel.”

He answers after glancing at the door. A couple more people have come in the dinner after him but not the twins.

“Right, the Evanses.” Rosa says with a sigh. “I don't really understand why you hand out with those two…”

“Are you saying my friends are lame, Ortecho?”

To be honest, Michael partly agrees with her. Max can be pretty boring when he wants, because well, he is Max.

He doesn’t wait for her to answer and turns to Alex.

“Whatever, that’s not the point. And what about Manes, why are you banging your head on the table this early in the morning?”

“Don’t want to talk about it.” He groans.

“Oh, come on Alex!” Rosa nudges him with a fry. “Tell him the news. I’m sure Guerin here is dying to know about the next field trip.”

“Yeah, I really want to know about that.”

Alex rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his milkshake.

“No, I’m sure you don’t.”

“Try me, Manes.” Michael grins and steals another fry.

Alex groans, rolls his eyes again for good measure and sighs.

“The next field is… Drums roll, please -” Rosa happily obliges “- a visit of Kirtland Air Force Base, courtesy of the Master Sergeant.”

The lack of answer from Michael makes Alex sigh again.

“Don’t worry, it isn’t mandatory, except for yours truly, so….”

“Yeah, he was just bitching about that before you interrupt,” Rosa explains, “even if I was telling him he could make this trip more fun…”

“How can a field trip to an Air Force base can be fun, Ortecho?”

“See! I’m not the only one thinking this is the worst field trip ever.”

Alex gestures at Michael. Michael who just grins and adds :

“It can’t be worst than another visit of the UFO Emporium, tho.”

“Point for Guerin. Would you rather visit the kitschy museum, Alex?”

“Hell no, I already spend too much there!”

“Are you an alien enthusiast in secret, Alex Manes?” Michael can’t help but asks. Alex doesn’t find that really funny and gives him the finger.

“Eww, no Guerin. I need money, so I work there. Anyway, what what your genius plan to make this more bearable, Rosa?”

“I can find you something to…”

“No Rosa, I won’t get high for that. God, that’s your worst idea ever. Anything else?”

“Well, Liz would tell you to embarass the guy giving the tour by outsmarting him but…”

“Yeah, I love Liz but no. I don’t need more people on my back because I was forced to learn facts about the Air Force.”

“I can come.” Michael offers. “I can’t be that bad.”

“Trust me, it really can. And you probably have better things to do, Guerin. That’s nice to offer, tho.”

“I don’t, not really. And at least, that way you won’t be alone.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Michael answers with an honest smile.

“Thanks, Guerin.”

Alex reaches for a fry but stops when he sees the clock on the wall.

“Shit.” He rises quickly, grabbing his leather jacket and his guitar case. “I’m gonna be late for my shift.” He turns around before leaving the dinner. “See you guys around.”

“His dad is a real ass.” Michael practically jumps when Rosa speaks next to him.

Too busy watching Alex leave, he had totally forgotten about her.

“Right.” He nods as he moves to sit opposite of her.

He pauses for a second, thinking about the Master Sergeant. He must have stayed quiet too long for Rosa’s patience because she snaps her fingers in front of him severals times.

“Care to share?”

He raises his head, smirking at her.

“It was you who tagged the Master Sergeant’s car last year, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, during the 4th of July firework... I painted an alien with an American flag on his car!” She laughs at the memory. “He was a real ass to Alex the weeks before so…” She shrugs. “Tho, I was too nice at that time. I didn’t use the best spray paint I had so washing it shouldn’t have been that complicated. But why are you talking about that?”

Michael doesn’t really answer her question, just smirking and raising his eyebrows while he lets her process.

“Oh.”

Now Rosa is smirking too, a flash of mischief in her eyes.

“Are you asking me to help you commit a crime, Guerin?”

He just smiles and shrugs.

“As long as I don’t get caught, you know I don’t have a problem with that.”

“No kidding.”

“Besides, it isn’t like we are gonna murder someone.”

“Touché.”

“So, do you think you can lend me your stuff?”

“Say no more!”

At the same moment, Max and Isobel push the door of the dinner. Michael rises. 

“Thanks, Ortecho.”

“No problem, I’m always game to mess with the Master Sergeant. I just you to tell me when this field trip is happening and everything will be ready for you.”

“Perfect.”

He is making his way to the twins’ booth when Rosa calls his name.

“Don’t tell him, he would freak out.”

He nods.

“What were you talking about with Rosa Ortecho?” Isobel asks as he slides next to Max.

“Nothing.” He answers before focusing on the menu. He is still starving, even after stealing almost half the fries from Alex and Rosa’s plate.

Two weeks later, Michael stops in front of the Crashdown. He doesn’t even have the time to get out of this truck, Rosa is already here. She hands him a take-out bag.

“There you go!”

“You’re the best, Ortecho!” He says while putting it in his bag.

“I know, I know.” She laughs. “And besides the paint, there is a little something for you.”

“You really shouldn’t…”

“Na,” she cuts him, “it’s just to thank you for being there for Alex when I can’t.”

Michael just nods. He perfectly knows Rosa won’t let him leave without it.

“Now, off you go!”

She slaps the truck as he starts driving.

It doesn’t take him more than a few minutes to reach the school, park his truck and get in the bus. In the back, there is a free seat next to Alex. Michael takes it. Alex barely turns his head to acknowledge him. With his headphones secures on his ears, he probably wants to be left alone during the drive. Michael doesn’t really care. He hasn’t slept well and could really use this time to rest.

Like Alex had predicted, the tour is boring. Especially when you already know the base. Jesse Manes has always been adamant about the ‘ _bring your kid to work_ ’ days. Even when you don’t want to, you always end up memorizing things when you hear them on a regular basis.

His father had greeted them at the beginning but hopefully, he isn’t the one giving the tour. The guy, not much older than them, is a bit overwhelmed by the bunch of teenagers asking him dumb questions.

Not that Alex is actually listening to him anyway. Michael’s antics are far more interesting. A few times already, he had started talking about the engines used to propel some of the aircrafts they saw. He would also add a few remarks on how to improve them before concluding by saying that they probably already have engineers working on that.

When Michael starts rambling about a new engine, Alex genuinely wants to listen to him even if he doesn’t understand half of what he is saying. He seems to passionate about the subject, he makes it interesting.

Alex knows Michael is a genius. It isn’t a secret for anyone. At school, he gets the best grade at almost every test. Liz usually spends hours trying to understand why he is so much better than her, even though he doesn’t seem to study that much.

“But they probably have already people working on that…”

“You know that one day, you might be the one working on those problems.” Alex chuckles.

“Yeah, maybe… But I hope not, tho.”

“Why?” Alex can’t help but asks. He had thought that Michael was interested in the subject.

“I would rather work on space ships, rockets, that kind of thing…”

“Oh, I see… I didn’t know. But that’s a really cool project.”

“I don’t really talk about that, you couldn’t have known. But what about you?”

“About me?”

“What do you wanna do next year?”

Alex lets himself think for a few seconds. He would love to study music. He doesn’t really want to be famous like some kind of rockstar but writing music would be great. He has already written a song or two and played them to Liz, Maria and Rosa. They liked it. Well, Liz and Maria said it was great and Rosa said it didn’t suck. But he also knows his father his expecting him to enlist, to honor the family’s legacy or whatever.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Michael interrupts his train of thoughts.

“Music, I think. I would love to study that.”

“Really? That’s great too.”

“Can you come around here for a minute?” The tour guide calls to gather the group of high-schoolers.

As they join them, Alex can see on Michael’s face that he is a bit disappointed to not being able to finish their talk.

The guy leads them into a hangar. After telling them to be careful, he lets them wander around the different aircrafts. He seems relieve to be able to take a small break. The teachers have barely the time to remind them a few ground rules that everyone is already admiring the group is dispersing. Michael catches Alex’s arm to pull him in a recluse corner where cars are parked.

Alex watches the other boy crouch behind one of them and pull a take-out bag from the Crashdown out of his backpack.

“I don’t think it’s the right moment to take your lunch, Guerin.”

“Who said anything about eating?” Michael retorts with a grin as he hands him the bag.

Curious, Alex takes a look inside and almost drops it on the ground.

“No way.”

“Oh, yes Manes. Are you game or not?”

Alex glances at the bag’s contents again. The paint is definitely from Rosa. He sighs.

“Come on, Manes. We don’t have all day.”

“Yeah, right… Hum, okay, let’s do this.”

He takes one of the spray paint can and starts shaking it like he has seen Rosa do it numerous times. Michael quickly imitates him. Then Alex takes off the cap and freezes.

This is probably a very bad idea. And if they get caught, he can’t imagine what the consequences will be. His father would be so mad if he learns what he is about to do. He can feel his breathing accelerating. 

Michael must have felt his stress because he smiles at him, trying to reassure him.

“Deep breath, Manes. We won’t get caught, I swear. The guide is way too busy with the others, same as the teachers. And, no, there isn’t any surveillance cameras here, I double-checked.”

“Okay.” Alex forces himself to even his breathing. “Okay.”

Michael hands him a pair of plastic gloves then turns with a mischievous grin to start spray painting a vehicle. Then, he steps back to admire his work. In a shining red color ‘ _Fuck the Air Force_ ’ is now written on the side of the car.

“Your turn.” He simply says.

Alex takes a deep breath and starts by tracing severals randoms lines before gaining enough courage to be more creative.

When they steps back, the vehicles are barely recognizable with all the colours covering them. There is a bright pink symbol of the Rebels from Star Wars, a yellow Starfleet logo and a blue strange drawing of a triangle with three circles done by Michael that Alex has never seen. There is also severals ‘ _Fuck the Air Force_ ’, at least one per car, and a ‘ _DADT sucks_ ’ that surprised Alex because he knows he didn’t write this. He spots a weird rainbow, because they didn’t have all the colors for it. And a couple of dicks, they still are dumb teenagers.

When he notices a large empty space, Alex quickly grabs the nearest spray paint can to rectify that. He barely has the time to finish his ‘ _Be Gay, Do Crimes_ ’ - of which, he is really proud - when the teacher starts calling their names. Giggling, they shove the paint in Michael’s bag and rush to join the group.

Alex can feel the smile on his face and he can’t help but chuckles every time he meets Michael’s eyes. Who, to be honest, isn’t better at hiding his own laughs.

Their classmates eye them weirdly during the rest of the tour but for once, Alex really doesn’t give a shit about that. Until this morning, he was dreading this day but he knows now that he will forever remember it. Thanks to Michael.

They don’t talk a lot during the rest of the day, too busy trying to avoid the suspicious looks from the teachers. They probably didn’t think that visiting an Air Force Base could be so hilarious. If only they knew.

Like in the morning, Michael sits next to Alex on the drive back. He has his headphones back on his ears but, at least, this time, he is grinning. Michael considers that as a win.

Once back at school, sitting in his truck, he is wondering where he is gonna spend the night when a knocking on the window startles him.

“Thanks for today.” Alex says with a genuine smile. He points at the bag. “Are you going to see Rosa right now?”

“Yeah. Wanna come?”

“Sure.” Alex answers as he hops in the cab.

After parking near the dinner, Michael lets Alex lead him to the rooftop where Rosa is waiting for them with a large grin on her face.

Alex stars talking but she cuts him.

“Wait a sec, I’ll be right back.”

Indeed, she’s back several minutes later, carefully balancing a plate of fries and three milkshakes in her arms.

“Now, tell me everything.”

“It was honestly the best field trip ever!”

Alex starts to tell her about their day. He doesn’t seem to be able to stop smiling.

And Michael can’t really either as he watches them, quietly sipping his milkshake.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, I don't know what happened here. But I'm happy I was finally able to write after so long ^-^  
> Also on Tumblr, same username.


End file.
